The Bridge to Peace
Summary Konan traps Tobi in the chasm created by her Paper Person of God Technique, remarking that she studied his abilities the entire time they were comrades and that his Kamui ability only works for five minutes, hence why the explosive tags on her sheets of paper are set to detonate for ten straight minutes. However, Tobi is revealed to have a Sharingan eye in his left eye socket and uses Izanagi to materialise behind Konan, who believes she has killed him. As he stabs her through the back with a metal rod, she asks who he is and how he could have survived. As a favour to her since she helped with the Eye of the Moon Plan during her tenure with the Akatsuki, he reveals the true nature behind Izanagi, likening it to the Sage of Six Paths' Creation of All Things Technique and reaffirms that he is the one and only Madara Uchiha, the self-proclaimed second Sage of Six Paths. Konan pulls herself off the rod and hobbles away, before noticing that the rain has stopped. Tobi wonders how the perpetual rainfall of Amegakure could end so abruptly, while Konan, seeing a rainbow and remembering how Yahiko told her how he hated the rain as it made it seem like the village is crying, declares to Tobi that Nagato and Yahiko are giving her strength and that Naruto is the true bridge to peace. She forms and fires a Paper Chakram towards Tobi, who is fighting with only one eye and an arm left. Nonetheless, Tobi is able to surpass her defences and chokes her, placing her within a genjutsu to find out Nagato's whereabouts as she passes away from her wounds. Tobi makes his way to Nagato and Yahiko's Shrine, where he remarks that Nagato performed admirably well with the Rinnegan, declaring him to be the third Sage of Six Paths. As he notices Nagato's white hair, Tobi muses how much he must have strained himself to lose his red hair, the trademark of the Uzumaki clan from whom he is descended. Tobi then uses Kamui to transport himself and Nagato to Kamui's Dimension. Meanwhile, a sheet of paper on Konan's body, which is floating on the water, is soaked red with her blood and begins to drift away. In the past, Jiraiya had enforced a Water on a Frog's Face Training, which utilised a "hop-in" card system which the Ame Orphans would use whenever they left their hideout. Whenever one member was out of the hideout they were to turn the card onto the side with the frog so that the others would be aware that they were not there, and while they were in the hideout, the card should be on the red side. If one of them was gone but that person's card was still red, it would signify that he or she had been captured and something was wrong and if it should happen that a plank is turned on to the white side yet the person is in the hideout it could mean that an enemy has transformed into said person and has infiltrated the hideout. Jiraiya explained that this was done as a precaution because Amegakure was still war torn and politically unstable. Konan's memories with Nagato and Yahiko are shown, including the formation of the Akatsuki and her first kiss with Yahiko, and how the three orphans were forced to flee their hideout, albeit promising to one day return along with Jiraiya. The blood-red sheet of paper floats all the way to the hideout, where it places itself on Konan's card, signifying that the four have been reunited at last in the afterlife. Discarding his torn Akatsuki robe and damaged mask, Tobi dresses himself in a new robe, with the Uchiha clan crest on the back, along with a mask depicting the three tomoe design of the Sharingan, although with two eye holes this time. Kabuto notices Tobi's new eye, while Zetsu notifies him that a scroll from Kisame has arrived, depicting the location of the Nine-Tails. Tobi then alerts the two that they are setting off to capture him immediately. Trivia * In Konan's flashback during this episode, Jiraiya uses the Rasengan against the three Ame Orphans. However, Jiraiya was taught the Rasengan by Minato, who was very young and not even Jiraiya's student by this point. * In some scenes, especially when Tobi grabs Konan by the throat, her Akatsuki ring does not appear on her finger. * The Akatsuki rings appear to no longer serve a purpose, giving the new attire Tobi chooses to replace his damaged outfit lacks his thumb ring. Credits es:El Puente Hacia la Paz